Todo por un miserable cuadro
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "—¡Pues eres un idiota!—masculló Hermione señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente—¡Nadie te dijo que le lanzaras un hechizo a la pintura!—gritó frunciendo el ceño, mirando a los ojos grises que tantos sentimientos confusos le provocaban ¿Era común que quisiera asesinarlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo? Ella creía que no". Dedicado a Thoughtsdecoded, mah parabatai.


AAWWWWWW  
QUE "JERMOSO"

Aquí está un fic Dramione nuevo, para los sensuales fanáticos de esa pareja.

Me inspiré un poquito en una imagen, titulada "Dramione mindless doodles" de Snowcyclonedragon, que está muy bonita. Recuerden que yo siempre elijo las mejores imágenes para inspirarme.

Dedicado a mi parabatai, Ale, this shit is for you, para que no te desvaines los sesos pensando en cómo mierda arreglarás lo de "El chico con el período" ¿o será que ya arreglaste esa rayita amorosa con un punto en el medio que soy yo? (?)

Bueno, aquí está, espero que les guste :D

* * *

—¡No puedo creer que hiciste eso!—gritó con las manos en puños la Gryffindor. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Pues no es mi culpa que por gritonearme me haya equivocado de hechizo!—devolvió alisando la camiseta con corbata que tendría en esos momentos.

—¡Pues eres un imbécil!

—¡Pues eres una leona estúpida!

—¡Pues eres un idiota!—masculló Hermione señalándolo con el dedo acusadoramente—¡Nadie te dijo que le lanzaras un hechizo a la pintura!—gritó frunciendo el ceño, mirando a los ojos grises que tantos sentimientos confusos le provocaban ¿Era común que quisiera asesinarlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo? Ella creía que no.

—¡Yo tampoco quiero estar atrapado en una Sala Común con una _hija de muggles_!—exclamó de regreso. El cambio fue sutil, pero la Gryffindor lo notó: había evitado llamarle sangre sucia. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin saber qué refutarle a su compañero. Draco esperó a que ella dijera algo, pero no sucedió nada—¿Granger?

Hermione estaba hipnotizada, ¿cómo no estarlo cuando Draco Malfoy te mira con preocupación? Los faroles grisáceos que tanto hechizaban a las chicas de Hogwarts, aquellos a los que había caído rendida.

—Granger, ¿estás bien?—preguntó tomándola de los hombros. Hermione parpadeó saliendo de su trance.

—¡Hermione!—hablaba alguien afuera, en el pasillo, la voz sonando extremadamente similar a la de Harry, pensó Hermione, tal vez de verdad era Harry y ella seguía sumergida en el mar color mercurio de la serpiente, ahogándose sin remedio—¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada—musitó sentándose en sillón, sintiendo el terciopelo del mueble rozar sus piernas cubiertas solo por un short de mezclilla que llegaba hasta los muslos—, no pasa absolutamente nada—dijo con más firmeza esta vez.

—Granger, tal vez es cierto eso de que sales con Potty—murmuró cruzándose de brazos en el sillón opuesto, ella se levantó del asiento con la furia despertando nuevamente.

—¡No salgo con Harry, imbécil!—Le insultó pisando el suelo de madera bajo sus pies descalzos.

—¿De verdad? Porque la comadreja chica comentaba sobre un enamoramiento...—susurró con una sonrisa sardónica. Hermione sintió una vena inflarse en su sien con la oración.

—Escucha, Malfoy, no me gusta Harry, me gusta alguien más y...—Se mordió la lengua con rapidez antes de arruinarlo todo. ¡No podía dejar que ese idiota se enterase de que le gustaba! El chico de cabellos platinados le prestó más interés.

La leona recordó la época de la Brigada Inquisitorial con Umbridge y sus reglas ridículas, como en aquél entonces él la miraba a escondidas y se disculpaba por todos y cada uno de los errores que había cometido durante ese año. _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. _

Sabía que era por su familia que hacía eso. Por su padre, seguidor de Voldemort, por su madre, aquella que lo había cuidado de recibir más daño de Lucius. Por él mismo, siendo quizás un poco egoísta.

Hermione sabía que todas esas risas, esas burlas, las palabras hirientes...eran solo una máscara.

Draco tenía sonrisas sinceras, pero nunca había visto una por su cuenta, podía mirar con intensidad a cualquier chica y provocar que se derritiera allí mismo, claro que Hermione no necesitaba de una mirada especial para que se le acelerara el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho.

Ella estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Soñaba conque Draco la defendería y le diría que la amaba, que el Malfoy le abrazaría y confundiría con sus besos, le haría reír con su sarcasmo cruel, le daría más amor de lo que nadie le había dado.

Pero no.

Ese Draco era diferente al de verdad, como ver una pintura borrosa. Este era frío, cerrado, aislado de los demás. Pero aún así lo quería.

—¿Quién te gusta, Granger?—preguntó arqueando una ceja platinada.

Hermione había entrado en una crisis nerviosa, debatiéndose internamente entre decirle a su enemigo desde primer año (del cual había estado secretamente enamorada desde cuarto) que le gustaba, quedar en total mutismo y sentarse en el sofá de nuevo, o decir que no era de su incumbencia.

Se decidió por la segunda.

Draco miró cómo ella se devolvía por donde vino y se sentaba en el sillón de terciopelo, con perfecta pose y una cara indescifrable.

¿Por qué ella no podía ser fácil de leer? Él no lo comprendía. Podía saber cómo era cualquier chica con solo verla a los ojos, pero los iris castaños de la leona le resultaban tan estúpidamente fascinantes que pareciera que tuvieran rejas e impidieran el paso a cualquiera que intentase entrar.

Era inútil hacer insinuaciones, y mucho menos mirarle desde la mesa Slytherin, con las acusaciones de Zabinni, y los celos psicópatas de Pansy siguiendo cada paso que daba. ¡Y para qué negarlo! Draco Malfoy, el prostituto de Hogwarts, tenía miedo de ser rechazado. Rechazado por santurrona Granger, aquella cuya vida era un misterio para todos, excepto quizás por "Potty cara rajada" y la "Comadreja pobretona" esa, sin olvidar claro está a Ginevra, aquella que seguía a la castaña por todo lugar con tal de saber algo.

Pero Draco sabía leer a las mujeres, al fin y al cabo, y a veces su cerebro le engañaba con pensamientos sobre la leona, sobre esas miradas furtivas que le brindaba en el Gran Comedor, o esos susurros casuales en clase de Historia de la Magia. Quizás eran esos los que permitían que no se quedase dormido entre la habladuría de Binns. Tal vez nada de eso pasó y él creyó que sí.

—Perdón—murmuró con voz ronca, pensando que quizás, solo necesitaba de alguien que lo equilibrara. Hermione era importante para él, y era plenamente consciente de ello, porque quería que ella lo viera de otra manera, como si cada vez que le observara con sus ojos avellana, mirase a alguien que le apoyara y quisiera.

¿Pero acaso él era capaz de eso?¿Podía dejar atrás esa máscara y mostrarse como era?

—¿Por qué me pides perdón?—replicó ella en contra. Siempre debía llevarle la contraria, pensó con diversión, porque si él decía "Los fénix existen" ella, aunque estuviese equivocada, espetaría que los fénix estaban extintos. La verdad es que él era igual, queriendo demostrarle que nunca podría tener la razón a sus ojos, claro que si Hermione decía que el cielo era púrpura y estaba lleno de erizos, tal vez esa era la completa verdad.

—Porque... soy un imbécil—dijo frunciendo el ceño con molestia. ¡Allí estaba! Oh, puta verdad. Puto cerebro. Puto Potter. Puto Weasley. Puto Zabinni ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?¡Estaba ante sus propios ojos (unos muy atractivos, por cierto)!

—¿Y eso a qué viene?¿Draco Malfoy insultándose a sí mismo?¿Cuál es la razón?—preguntó irónica, con una sonrisa curvándose en sus labios carmesíes.

—Me insulto a mí mismo, debido a que ya sé quién te gusta, ratoncita—murmuró devolviendo la mueca con notable diversión—, debo admitir que tienes un exquisito gusto amoroso.

Hermione se ruborizó fuertemente ¡Él no podía haber descubierto la verdad!

—No sé de qué me hablas...

—Oh vamos, ambos sabemos quién te gusta—repitió con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Oh Merlín, esto se ponía cada vez mejor...

—Yo lo sé, tú no—gruñó en voz baja.

—Te gusto, ¿no es así, _Hermione_?—La piel de Hermione empalideció, pero sus mejillas seguían enrojecidas—¿Sabes? Siempre pensé que mi cerebro me engañaba con fantasías al verte...¿espiándome? No, sonaría muy acosador. ¿Qué tal "mirándome a escondidas"? Así está mejor, bueno, y yo creía que...estaba loco, porque le interesaba a Hermione Granger. Después me di cuenta de que cuando hablaba de ti, Pansy se enojaba, porque decía que los ojos se me iluminaban. ¿Sueno a niño enamorado de la profesora, cierto?—Rió—, y entonces noté que si te gustara alguien más, no durarías en decirme por qué te gusta. Sé que hiciste eso con Krum, escribías cartas a todo momento y hablabas de lo lindo que era ¿Me querías dar celos, uh? Resultó. Zabinni no podía hablar de Quidditch sin hablar de Krum, y cada vez que lo hacía, le lanzaba un hechizo...

—¿Por qué me haces esto?—inquirió con voz temblorosa, Draco sonrió.

—Perdón, me salí de contexto. Ajá, está bien...tú me hubieras dicho casi inmediatamente. Pero te quedaste callada, te giraste y de sentaste en el sillón frente a mí. Y ya que no replicaste cuando te dije que yo te gustaba...

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Le dí muchas vueltas al asunto, lo siento. El punto es...que...me gustas, Hermione. Me pareces bonita, porque no eres como las demás...es muy probable que te _ame_—Se cubrió los ojos con las manos y los frotó con suavidad.

Hermione había decidido tomar valor, así que se levantó de la butaca, se plantó frente a la serpiente y le miró.

—¿Qué pasa...?—interrogó el rubio, pero Hermione ya lo había tomado de la corbata y lo estaba besando en los labios con cuidado. Draco no reaccionó debido a la sorpresa, pero pronto entrelazó sus manos detrás de la castaña e intensificó el beso, sentándola a horcajadas sobre él. Ella, por su parte, enrollaba entre sus dedos los mechones platinados del chico.

Unos ruidos interrumpieron el silencio, y Harry y Ginny entraron por el cuadro.

—¡Oh por Merlín santo!—gritó Harry con furia—¡Hermione!

—Hola...Harry...—balbuceó la castaña luego de dejar de besar al Slytherin, ambos con sus rostros ruborizados—¡Qué...!¿sorpresa?

—¿Sorpresa?¿Nos hablas en serio, Hermione?—dijo Ginny cruzándose de brazos—, es decir, yo ya sabía que tenías un flechazo por Malfoy pero...

—¿Cómo es eso de que sabías que ella estaba enamorada, Gin?—preguntó Harry mirando a la pelirroja con molestia—¡Yo estoy enamorado de ella, maldición!

—Harry, no te lo dije, porque me gustas.

—¿Yo te gusto?

—¿Harry eres idiota o qué?

—¡No puedo gustarte, Parvati dijo que...!

—¿Y a mí qué cuernos me importa lo que dijo _esa_?

—Hablaremos de esto luego, tengo que hablar con Hermi...¿dónde están?

Sonó el ruido del cuadro al ser cerrado y hechizado.

Harry se acercó con rapidez a la salida.

—¡HERMIONE DÉJAME SALIR DE AQUÍ!—exclamó golpeando el cuadro, pero sólo se oyeron risitas traviesas del otro lado, en el pasillo. Un suspiro sonó, un "Deja de besarme por solo un momento, Hermione" le siguió junto a un "¡Pero si eres tú quien que me besa!".

Ginny mascullaba unos Alohomora inútiles con furia contenida.

—¡Feliz momento incómodo, Potty!—dijo con burla Draco y se llevó a la castaña de la mano mientras reían a carcajadas de lo que habían hecho.

—¡HERMIONE TE MATARE CUANDO SALGA DE aquí!—espetó Ginny sentándose con resignación en uno de los sillones—, te ordeno que te quedes a más de dos metros de distancia de mí, Potter, a menos que quieras sufrir.

* * *

LESTO  
JEJEJEJEJE  
Me da risa, XD

Al menos no se besaron a los dos segundos.

¡Y Hermione tomó la iniciativa!

Muchos de mis compañeros de clases (no pottéricos, claro está. Esos muggles ¬¬'') dicen que Hermione y Harry hubieran quedado mejor juntos, no me gusta eso porque me demuestra que siempre hay que valorar una buena amistad.

ASI QUE JA

Me pregunto cuántos habrán notado la ligera referencia a Cazadores de Sombras: Los Orígenes, en la escena en la que (el hermoso, sarcástico, amante de los libros y compositor de poemas cortos y sin sentido) Will Herondale rescata a Theresa "Tessa" Gray y dice sobre si el cielo es púrpura y está lleno de erizos porque él lo dice. AMO A WILL ES TAN...Will...

Jem también me agrada, pero sigo depre porque...porque...OH RAYOS POR POCO UN SPOILER :O

El punto aquí es que Will es sensual, Jace es sensual, Alec es sensual, y toda esa cuerda de hombres sexys son sensuales, por ejemplo, Magnus.

Bueno, amores, me retiro.

Chau~

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada.


End file.
